Leratia
"The magic in Leratia has been virtually depleted for centuries. With the lack of magic, something had to take it's place: technology and innovation. Leratia has been in an age of innovation, where the world has thrived on the advancements of technology to replace the void that magic left. But now, things are changing. New lands have recently been discovered a few months ago, and Leratia itself is in upheaval. Ironed theories are being flipped on their heads with the discovery of new lands, but more is changing. Old history is coming back to Leratia. Magic is coming back, and with it problems that no one, even with technology, is prepared to deal with. Except for remnants of that time." Leratia Race Population Humans: 90% Dwarves: 4% Half-Elves: 4% Halflings: 1% Half-orcs: 0.9% Elves: >0.1% Rest: 0% (Non-playable races not included) Leratian Technology - Rough time period: 1850s * Steam Engines are well developed and in commercial use, powering factories, railsleds (trains) and steambarges, among other things. Electricity is surfacing as more than a scientific curiosity, and practical use of its applications is under research. * Gas-driven engines and systems are also in use, there are for example gaslights, ballons and even larger airships being developed. * Companies and even som larger Corporations have surfaced the last 50 years, and mass-manufacturing has started. Urbanization has also started to some degree, with factories being set up around larger cities and some smaller ones, but smaller more medieval villagers are still plentiful. - The general Aesthetic is that of the mid 1800s for most larger cities, a bit more fantasy steampunk. The most prevalent metal is Brass and Iron, and complicated mechanical constructions driven by small, compact steam engines connected to water-tanks are popular. Due to the leaps and bounds of technology, much of the underlying architecture is still mainly medieval, as well as most smaller towns and villages where technology hasn't fully been integrated. * Firearms are being standardized as weaponry for government-employed security and the army. * Insects and Flowers are the most popular motif for designs for machines and mechanical creations, and beauty/intricate designs are viewed in much higher regard than the mass-produced, "ugly", samey designs. Human-shaped mechanical "robots" are being developed as projects by many clockworkers (Mechanical Engineers). Weaponry * The Standardized mass-manufactured weaponry includes muskets and flintlock pistols, as well as the army-standard bolt-action rifles and pistols. * A rarer, just recently manufactured semi-automatic rifles and pistols are also available, but these are expensive and require high maintanance. These are often embellished with a bit more design than other standardized manufactured weapons. * There are revolvers, but these are a patented design and are very expensive mostly because of the patented, exerimental metal-cased bullets. * "bullets" are mostly musket balls with a small package of gunpowder mixed with a highly reactive metal attached to them. They are very unstable, and always leave some residue after fire, so semi-automatics are still not very effective compared to bolt-action rifles or conventional muskets. * There ARE highly experimental, mounted auto-rifles, also known as "Wheelbarrows". They are operated by spinning a large wheel that feeds ammunition and fires at the same time. Also limited because of the metal-cased bullets being patented. * Most conventional mounted weaponry include cannons (including explosive cannonballs), and mortar cannons that deliver long-range HIGHLY explosive charges, but require careful and slow aiming. * Trivia: Main weapons manufacturers and the biggest mind behind the development and research into firearms is the McC corporation, founded by the famous mastermind McCaughneigh. Magic - In place of capable magicians, Mystics (or Psions as they are more commonly know as) are more common, although still very rare. Psychic manipulation requires very little magic compared to actual magic, and can be used to its full extent. * They are taught in schools, each school based on the different Orders available to psions, and only teach Disciplines connected to that Order. * Level-wise, most mystics are only between 2nd-5th level. Only the very strongest mystics are more advanced in the class and possess the aptitude to learn Disciplines from more than their own School. * Psions graduated from the Order of the Soul Knife are known as Arcstriders. * Psions powers are also based in physics, something the scientific nature of the Leratians supports. This also furthers the Lerations idea that psyhic powers have no real connection to magic, it is just not fully understood yet. - Magicians born in Leratia during the Void age cannot use very powerful magic, and even those that can use magic that powerful are rare, since the majority of countries denounces the practicality or even existence of magic, calling magicians untaught or "wild" Psions. This changed progressively after 5GWE, but the distrust remained for very long. * Wizards or sorcerers usually have a second profession. * Magic based in religion and the boon of otherworldly patrons have no limits, but there are few religions native to Leratia. (Fire clerics and moon druids, a few warlocks among the belters, healers from Rakkeipa). These are generally viewed as Psions by those too ignorant or stubborn to understand the differences. * Only the few Elves that are still around can truly call themselves Wizards or Sorcerers, but do not flaunt the skill as they are already victims of controversy when it comes to the matter of magic and long lifespans. * Powerful magicians visiting Leratia can still use their magic. Factions - Leratia is mostly rule by the Leratian Coalition, but even within it there are factions. One, in favor of industrialzation and standardization and another, in favor of traditions and conservatism, are the major ones. * Leratia is a harsh kind of beautiful, and many wish to preserve that and its rich culture in favor of the industrialization. * A very central part of Leratian culture is beauty and creativity, something that is disappearing with the increase in mass production by companies and standardization. The army and their equipment, training regimen and policies as well as the generalization of the Psionic schools are big sources of critique.